Brackbill Reunion, 1951
Program Cover Fifth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, August 26, '51 Buchmiller Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn America * Invocation Elias Eby * Address of Welcome Benjamin R. Brackbill * Quartette Brackbill Men * Report of Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr. * Memorial Exercise * Minutes Lucile Brackbill * Treasurer's Report Hebron Brackbill * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Awarding of Prizes Robert Brackbill * Offering * Hymn Blest be the tie that binds Officers of the Brackbill Clan President Benjamin R. Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Vice President Robert Brackbill, Gap, Pa. Recording Sec. A. Lucile Brackbill, East Petersburg Corresponding Sec. Martin H. Brackbill, Bausman Treasurer Hebron Brackbill, Strasburg, PA Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr., New Cumberland, Pa. Executive Committee A. Landis Brackbill, Millersville, Pa. E. Herman Brackbill, Kinzers, Pa. Enos Brackbill, Gordonville, Pa. Lester Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. Christian Brackbill, Gordonville, Pa. Minutes Sunday, August 26, 1951 120 members of the Brackbill family signed the register at the Fifth reunion, held at Buchmiller Park, Lancaster. The program was opened by singing "America", followed by the invocation by Elias Eby. The president, Benjamin R. Brackbill gave a sincere address of welcome. Six Brackbill men sang several selections. The Rev. C. Harold Brackbill, of Newton, NJ, gave an address on "The Value of a good name", followed by selections by the Brackbill men. The historian, Martin Brackbill, jr. gave interesting highlights of the career of our ancestor, the Rev. Benedictus Brackbill. Tribute was paid to the memory of Raub Brackbill, of Washinton, D.C. and Marian Witmer, of Witmer, who died during the past year. The minutes were approved as read. The treasurer reported a balance of $23.50 in the checking account; $1,320.84 in the Cemetery endowment account, and $92.72 interest. The treasurer also reported that the family grave-yard is in good condition. The chairman of the nominating committee, A. Landis Brackbill presented the following nominations: President, Robert M. Brackbill, Gap; 1st vice-pres. Harry G. Brackbill Jr. Elizabethtown R.D.3; 2nd vice-president, Enos Brackbill, Gordonville; Recording secretary, Lucile Brackbill, East Petersburg; Assistant recording secretary, Christian Brackbill, Gordonville, Corresponding secretary, Martin Brackbill, Bausman, Treasurer, Hebron Brackbill. It was moved, seconded, and carried that these officers be elected and the secretary cast the ballot. It was moved, seconded and carried that the treasurer be authorized to pay all bills. The collection was $35.61. It was moved, seconded and carried that the Historian's report be mimeographed and mailed by the Corresponding secretary. Robert Brackbill awarded a prize of a box of candy to the person coming the greatest distance: C. Harold Brackbill from Newton, N.J.; a box of candy to the oldest person, Mrs. Hetty Hershey, aged 81; and a dollar bill to the youngest person, Vincent Brackbill, aged 11 weeks. Mr. Martin Brackbill asked the group to rise according to the generations - from the 7th to the 10th generation, and also according to families: the descendants of Benjamin, from Bethanie; Henry, from Kinzer, and John, from Strasburg. After singing "Blest be the tie that binds", the benediction was pronounced by the Rev. Enos Zimmerman, Jr. Respectfully submitted, Lucile Brackbill Secretary